Inevitable
by Takarameri
Summary: These kinds of things only happen to Xander...


**Title:** Inevitable

**Characters:** Xander Harris, Eric Northman

**Rating:** Any Age

**Prompt:** 062. Inevitable

**Fandom:** BTVS, Trueblood (Southern Vampire Mysteries)  
**Word Count:** 874

**Disclaimer:**BTVS and the Southern Vampire Series belong to their respective creators- people who are not me.

It was inevitable that Xander Harris, the Slayer's White Knight, would end up here. Here being the pavilion of Fangtasia, a Vampire Bar in Shreveport, Louisiana and headquarters of the Sheriff of Area Five. Xander was standing in front of the tall blond, Nordic vampire seated in his very impressive throne- more a chair on steroids but functionally, definitely a throne. According to Council Intelligence, this was Eric Northman turned as a real live Viking by the vampire Godric.

Xander restrained himself from fidgeting and reflected on the situation that lead to his presence in quite possibly the creepiest bar ever. It should have been a simple in and out trip: Find the Slayer, Talk to the family, and bring the Slayer back to the council for training. What really happened was far more complicated and was the type of thing that only happened to people named Xander.

. . .

Xander had found the recently activated Slayer relatively easily if completely accidentally. He made it a point to check out the local demon bars for potential trouble and bits of information every time he got to a new town and the first Demon hangout he came to in Shreveport also came equipped with a tightly wound petite blond Slayer. With a bit of the good old Xander charm he convinced the honey blond Slayer, Krysta, to leave the demons alone and join him for a chat. He had explained the events that lead to the closing of the Sunnydale Hellmouth and the Activation of every Potential Slayer worldwide, and the actions that were available to her. Before long Xander had found himself tagging alongside the young Slayer to meet her parents and give the whole spiel all over again. Naturally Krysta's parents had many questions on far different topics than their daughter and it was a long time before anyone noticed that Krysta had snuck back out of the house.

Xander knew exactly where to look for a teenage Slayer who had already been denied a hunt. He had gone straight to the nearest cemetery. Unfortunately, he arrived just in time to see Krysta thrust a stake through the heart of a vampire and to watch the resulting explosion of blood and tissue. He was even close enough to get some of the resulting red goo on himself. Krysta had shrieked, horrified and claimed that he'd been attacking a woman and that the vampires in her dreams didn't do that! To make matters worse, she informed him that there was another vamp of the same type heading straight for them. As the Slayer's White Knight and a member of the Council Board (a position roughly equivalent to that of a Vampire Sheriff politically), there was only one course of action he could take: Xander took the bloodied stake from the Slayer's hand and ordered her to return home. She headed towards her house but Xander was altogether too familiar with Slayers to believe that she'd left him alone with a strange vamp approaching. The vampire that appeared was nothing like what he expected with her pink pumps and matching pink suit. She took in the scene, raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow, stated that the Sheriff would have to be informed and she wasn't going to be the one to do it, and dragged Xander bodily to Fangtasia.

. . .

"Why have you brought this human before me, Pam?" The blond vampire asked sounding both bored and commanding.

"He was found standing over the remains of Stefan, Master. With a stake."

"Explain yourself, human." Xander suddenly found himself looking up at over six feet of very angry vampire from mere inches away.

"He was attacking a woman in the Cemetery. She needed saving and he broke the law." Xander summarized flippantly not giving in to the Sheriff's intimidation attempts.

"Who are you to carry out justice in my Area?" If possible, the Northman loomed even closer.

"I am Xander Harris from the New International Watcher's Council." A hush fell over the bar as his words spread from vampire to vampire.

"Then there _is _a Slayer in my town." The Sheriff relaxed away from Xander. Xander remained silent. "As her Watcher, clearly you are trying to take the blame for her kill. A noble sentiment, however your Slayer was within her rights to dispatch Stefan he was clearly breaking the laws set down by the government and going against the orders of his Sheriff." The noise level in the bar returned to normal as the customers lost interest in the proceedings once it become clear that there wasn't going to be any kind of show. The vampire strode around behind Xander and leaned in to speak softly in his ear. "Where is your Slayer, Watcher? Is she outside, waiting to rescue you?"

Xander his throat before answering, "No, she's not here."

"Good. Sit and have a drink. Tell me about this New Council of yours." Xander did because a vampire that wanted to drink and talk was much nicer than one that didn't. When a large hand began to caress his thigh, he wondered idly; _when did it become inevitable that the most powerful supernatural being around would hit on me? Regardless of gender!_


End file.
